Estigmas
by Duda J. Granger
Summary: Ele era um infrator, infratores recebiam punições. Ele receberia a dele. Só não esperava que fosse por meio dela. Pós DH.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

" (...) sinais corporais com os quais se procurava evidenciar alguma coisa de extraordinário ou de mau acerca do estatuto moral de quem os apresentava. Tratava-se de marcas corporais, feitas com cortes ou com fogo, que identificavam de imediato um escravo ou um criminoso, por exemplo. O conceito atual é mais amplo; considera-se estigmatizante qualquer característica, não necessariamente física ou visível, que não se coaduna com o quadro de expectativas sociais acerca de determinado indivíduo."

_(Stigma - Notes on the Management of Spoiled Identity, 1963 – adaptado)_

O vento frio a acordou, fazendo a pele descoberta se estremecer. Abriu os olhos lentamente, retirando os fios castanhos de seu rosto e olhou a sua volta: o quarto em que estava não se parecia em nada com o que havia encontrado quando se mudara para lá; os mofos haviam sido retirados, assim como as teias de aranha, poeira e qualquer outro vestígio que pudesse dizer que aquele cômodo não era habitado há algum tempo. No lugar dele livros haviam tomado espaço, assim como a grande cama de dossel que já pertencia ao quarto, um sofá e um tapete felpudo em frente a elegante lareira de mármore. No canto, a esquerda, ainda possuía uma escrivaninha que no momento se encontrava entulhada de papeis.

Levantou da cama, que rangeu levemente, e se dirigiu a janela aberta. O vento que entrava desta deixava claro que o mês de outubro se encontrava no fim, assim como o resto de clima _ameno_. Fechou a janela e encostou sua testa nela, vendo o vidro se embaçar em razão de sua respiração. Então hoje era o _grande_ dia. O primeiro dia do treinamento pós-guerra aos comensais ou partidários de Voldemort que haviam se arrependido ou oferecido informações a Ordem antes da guerra terminar.

Respirou fundo e levou seu dedo até a têmpora esquerda, sentindo-a latejar. Olhou para frente, vendo as folhas das poucas árvores se balançando em razão do vento que persistia do lado de fora. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para seu braço esquerdo que estava estendido, deixando seus dedos da mão direita acariciarem a cicatriz neste. _Mudblood_

Suspirou; aquilo não era nada, nada comparado aos horrores psicológicos e sentimentais que aquela guerra havia causado. Podiam ter se passado meses desde a noite da vitória - se assim pudesse ser chamada uma noite em que tantas pessoas inocentes e amigas morreram - mas os gritos e visões dos diversos massacres que presenciara não a abandonavam. Toda noite era a mesma história: acordava assustada, suada e demorava horas a fio até conseguir dormir novamente. Essa triste rotina a acompanhou por algumas semanas, até que se se rendera a uma poção do sono. E era esse vício que a permitia descansar durante a noite.

Caminhou até sua bolsa, revirando-a atrás do frasquinho de poção para dor. Esse era o preço de uma noite de sono: os efeitos colaterais do uso contínuo da poção haviam de manifestado há um mês, tentando avisá-la de que era hora de parar com aquilo. Mas quem disse que ela se importava? Sabia dos riscos, de todos, mas não aguentava mais os gritos e suplícios que a perseguiam durante a noite. Uma dor de cabeça parecia um preço pequeno a se pagar por evitar isso.

Trocou de roupa e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Descia as escadas do Largo Grimmauld tentando se lembrar de quando fora que se acostumara com aquela casa fria e escura. Ela ainda servia de sede para a Ordem, depois das veementes recusas de Harry de se mudar para lá. No fim, resolveram que sua melhor utilidade era mesmo como quartel general - e atual morada de Hermione desde que ela revertera a memória de seus pais.

Chegou a cozinha, encontrando Harry e o Sr. Weasley numa árdua discussão sobre o desencadeamento de alguma operação.

"Sr. Weasley, o senhor não pode estar falando sério." - dizia Harry enquanto retirava os óculos e massageava com o polegar e o indicador o lugar onde estes se encontravam. – "Por que ele? Seria a pior escolha pra ela esse momento."

"Se alguém tem capacidade para isso é ela, Harry." - O Sr. Weasley se sentou na cadeira em frente ao menino e continuou. – "Você sabe como ela é forte, como ela é persistente. E você o conhece! Sei que você sabe que não temos outra opção."

"Mas é exatamente isso o que eu estou falando!" - esbravejou – "Eu o conheço! Eu sei como _ele_ é e sei como _ela_ está! Sei do quanto ela é capaz mas sei do quanto ela não está capaz _agora_." - terminou suspirando e olhando pra porta, encontrando os olhos de Hermione.

Hermione se calou. Era esperta e sabia que os dois falavam dela, mas o olhar que recebeu de Harry a fez perceber que talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada. Passou pelos dois murmurando um 'bom dia' e caminhou até o fogão lhe servindo um pouco de chá. Fingiu não perceber a troca de olhares entre Harry e o Sr. Weasley; qualquer que fosse o assunto sabia que logo logo chegaria nela, e no momento não estava nada propensa a discussões.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela rápida entrada de Quim na cozinha. Após a morte de Lupin, ele virou o principal encarregado de preparar as missões e documentações da Ordem, e há quem dissesse que ele se tornaria Ministro da Magia. Hermione não duvidava nem um pouco disso.

"Já fizemos os principais entrelaces e decidimos o destino dos comensais" - disse ele colocando uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa - "tem certeza que acha que Azkaban não é a melhor opção para os Malfoys, Harry?"

"Eles são uns filhos da puta, mas eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por Narcisa." - Harry respondeu também se servindo de chá e voltando a se sentar na mesa - "acho que o que discutimos seria o melhor para todos. É claro que eles mereciam pagar mais do que isso, mas acredito que eles também não vão ficar nada satisfeitos com essa sentença." - terminou tomando um pequeno gole de sua caneca.

"Então estamos acertados." - disse Quim distribuindo os papéis da pilha entre Harry e o Sr. Weasley - "Lucius ficará contido na Mansão Malfoy, sem permissão do uso de varinha, com monitoramento 24 horas por dia e vigiado por aurores até segunda ordem. Narcisa ficará sem o uso de varinha e em regime por tempo indefinido com Molly... é isso mesmo, Arthur?"

"Sim, Quim. Não me pergunte os motivos mas Molly quis assim. Pelo que conheço da minha mulher ela deve ter uma razão importante por querer cuidar do tratamento da Sra. Malfoy, então acredito que seja uma boa escolha."

"Confirmado. E quanto a Draco Malfoy, também ficará sem permissão para portar uma varinha, com regime indefinido sobre os cuidados..."

"Não decidimos muito bem sobre o que fazer com o Malfoy, Quim." Harry se levantou e chegou mais perto de Quim sob um olhar reprovador do Sr. Weasley - "não acho que seja uma boa ideia o destino dele."

"E qual seria esse destino?" - Sem poder se conter, Hermione perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. O que poderia ser pior do que Narcisa com Molly?

"Achei que havíamos chegado a uma conclusão, Harry." - disse o Sr. Weasley sem responder a pergunta de Hermione - "achei que todos concordássemos que a melhor maneira de resolver o problema de Malfoy seria o fazer perder pelo menos parte do preconceito contra trouxas."

"E o senhor acha que a doninha é capaz de perder algum tipo de preconceito? O Malfoy odeia sangue-ruins!"

Hermione se contraiu com as palavras de Harry e sentiu sua cicatriz no braço esquerdo arder. O gesto passou despercebido pelo amigo, mas não por Quim.

"Não esperava que você se comportasse dessa maneira." - falou enquanto também levantava de seu lugar e encarava Harry nos olhos. - "Todos nesta sede se comprometeram a ajudar no que fosse, todos sabem dos riscos e todos estão dispostos a mudar alguma coisa." - Harry tentou desviar os olhos mas o Sr. Weasley o impediu - "Olhe para mim, Harry. Não foi você que acreditou na mudança dos Malfoy? Ou mudou de ideia?"

"Não mudei de ideia, só não acredito que-"

"Ora, Harry" - Quim o interrompeu - "Você realmente não acredita em qualquer chance de mudança no Malfoy ou simplesmente prefere jogar um garoto de 18 anos na prisão por antigas brigas de escola?"

Harry suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira vazia. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto o resto das pessoas presentes na cozinha fazia silêncio. Por fim levantou-se e olhou diretamente para Arthur.

"Tudo bem, concordo com vocês." - lançou um olhar a Hermione antes de se virar novamente para o Sr. Weasley e completar. - "Mas não pense que Rony ficará satisfeito com isso." - completou se dirigindo a saída da cozinha.

Porém, antes de chegar até a porta a voz de Hermione o fez parar.

"Afinal de contas, qual o problema com a pena do Malfoy?"

Harry se virou e olhou para a amiga.

"O problema é que o Malfoy precisará, assim como Narcisa, de um guardião em tempo integral." - e completou perante ao olhar de indagação de Hermione - "E a guardiã dele será você."

Neste momento Hermione desejou não ter perguntado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E esse é o primeiro capítulo, gente! Comecei a escrever essa fanfic no dia 01/04/13 (já tem um tempinho, né?) mas acabei parando por causa de tempo e da universidade.

Tenho um carinho muito especial por ela e resolvi arriscar e postar! :)' Caso vocês gostem, me falem, que ai eu continuo escrevendo e postando os outros capítulos para vocês.

Então até o próximo!

PS: A fanfic não foi nem de perto betada, então já me desculpo pelos erros.

Beijos, Duda.


	2. Capítulo 2

Ei, gente! Não aguentei! Mais um capítulo para vocês essa semana.

Estou amando postar essa fanfic e quero agradecer quem está acompanhando.

E queria fazer um pedido: Eu sei que é chato pedir por comentários, mas é a única forma de saber se vocês estão gostando ou não. Com um simples gostei ou uma crítica construtiva, o ânimo para escrever aumenta muito.

Então é isso, espero que gostem e aviso novamente que ela não foi betada :)' Tenho pouca coisa pronta daqui pra frente, mas as idéias já estão mais ou menos organizadas. Se quiserem o próximo é só pedir que eu tento postar o mais rápido possível. Mas só se pedirem hahah.

Beijos, Duda.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2:<strong>

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto e se se encostou nela. Então era _isso. _A preocupação que tomara conta de Harry há alguns dias era pelo fato de que _ela _teria de tomar conta de Malfoy. _Ele_ não queria isso, _ele_ estava com medo por _ela. _

Desencostou-se da porta e caminhou para a janela. Um milhão de pensamentos tomavam conta de sua cabeça e o principal era: Por que faria isso? Por que se submeteria a inevitável humilhação que Malfoy, sem a menor dúvida, não desperdiçaria em fazer?

Olhou para frente, onde era possível ver um vilarejo trouxa se olhasse bem por detrás dos raios de sol. _"Tenho esperança de fazer algum bem no mundo"_; suas próprias palavras proferidas a tanto tempo a Scrimgeour a responderam**. **Faria isso porque era o que ela sempre se comprometera a fazer: treinaria Malfoy, ouviria seus xingamentos, ouviria a maldade em sua voz porque ela sabia que era ela quem devia fazer isso. Ora, quem melhor que a sangue-ruim que ele ofendera desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts para fazê-lo cumprir sua pena?

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Malfoy pagaria por cada palavra que a fizera ouvir, cada humilhação. Nunca chorara por ele, ou talvez nunca chorara diretamente por ele. Sabia que muita das vezes em que se pegou triste durante as madrugadas ou desatenta em um momento em que ela, Hermione Granger, nunca se deixaria parar de prestar atenção, fora por ele. Mas não, nunca chorara. Travava o maxilar ao máximo e se lembrava que, por mais que ela fosse a sangue-ruim, ele quem pagaria um dia.

E esse dia chegara.

(...)

"Muito bem, todos aqui então." - Já era possível ouvir a voz de Quim enquanto saia de seu quarto e se dirigia para as escadas. - "Daqui a algumas horas os prisioneiros que foram encaminhados para esta pena chegarão e seus respectivos guardiões ficarão responsáveis por eles em suas próprias residências até segunda ordem. Já providenciamos quase todas as mudanças necessárias na casa de vocês para o abrigo deles."

Quim se virou ao ouvir a chegada de Hermione e se dirigiu especialmente a ela:

"Tudo de acordo, Hermione?" - ela apenas assentiu.

"Bom"- ele continuou - ''Nos encontraremos novamente aqui, e, enquanto isso, deixarei vocês fazerem sua última refeição livre deles.'' - sorriu - ''Então às 14 horas eles chegarão."

E lançando um breve aceno de cabeça, desaparatou.

Hermione olhou para o relógio em seu pulso enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor voltavam as suas casas: 10h15min. Isso a daria algumas horas de liberdade antes da chegada de Malfoy.

Começou a subir os degraus em direção a biblioteca que haviam arrumado no último andar, quando um barulho de aparatação e uma conhecida voz a fizeram parar:

''O que você estava pensando quando aceitou ser babá daquele filho da puta?''

Hermione parou e fechou os olhos. Era claro que era ele, era óbvio que ele chegaria ali e havia até se espantado por ter demorado tanto.

''Em primeiro lugar, abaixe esse tom de voz comigo, Ronald Weasley''. - ela disse calmamente descendo os poucos degraus que havia subido. Ele se encolheu. - ''Em segundo lugar'' - Ela parou e olhou nos olhos do namorado -'' Você sabia muito bem que eu era voluntária nisso, então não haja como se houvesse descoberto que o Lalau vai ser o próximo Ministro da Magia''.

Ele se encolheu e olhou para baixo. Era sempre assim, conhecia Rony Weasley muito bem para saber que a explosão seria inevitável, assim como o sentimento de culpa que ele sentia depois.

"Desculpa". - ele murmurou a olhando nos olhos e logo depois segurando seu rosto por entre as mãos. - "Mas é o Malfoy, droga! É a doninha! Você não pode ficar sei lá quanto tempo tomando conta desse filhote de trasgo!" - ele retirou suas mãos do rosto dela e passou nos cabelos - ''Por favor, me diga que você desistiu disso, Hermione!''

Ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Rony sabia ser uma cabeça dura quando queria, o que acontecia na maior parte do tempo.

''Eu não vou mudar de idéia, Ron''. - ela começou calmamente vendo o corpo dele tremer com a resposta - ''Você sabe muito bem que eu sou capaz''.

''O problema é que ele vai acabar com você!'' - o ruivo gritou fazendo Hermione se assustar. -'' Você é uma menina, droga! Uma sangue-ruim! Você acha o quê? Que ele vai aceitar isso da melhor maneira possível e se comportar como um cachorrinho treinado?''

''Não venha tentar parecer racional pro meu lado, Ronald Weasley!'' - Hermione esbravejou, sentindo seu sangue ferver e tentando ignorar o fato de seus dois melhores amigos a terem chamado de sangue-ruim. Podia não ter vergonha disso, mas a forma com que eles falaram não havia sido nada branda. - ''E NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE EU SOU UMA MENINA! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ DEMOROU MAIS DE 3 ANOS PARA PERCEBER ISSO EM HOGWARTS NÃO QUER DIZER QUE ISSO ME IMPOSSIBILITE DE FAZER NADA AGORA!''

''Deixa isso para outra pessoa, então!'' - Rony continuou a olhando nos olhos, igualmente vermelho. - ''Droga! Existe mais uma porrada desses vermes na lista do processo. POR QUE TEM QUE SER A BOSTA DO MALFOY?''

''E você espera que quem faça isso por ele? Você acha que mais alguém conhece o Malfoy assim?''

''Mas que droga, Hermione! Eu conheço, o Harry conhece!''

A castanha soltou uma risada irônica.

''Mas é claro!''- ela sorriu - ''É claro que você poderia tomar conta dele, Ronald Weasley, isso é tão óbvio! '' - ela continuou -'' E qual seria sua primeira providência? A sim, JOGAR ELE EM AZKABAN! ''

Rony suspirou; sabia que era uma batalha vencida. Conhecia a namorada o suficiente para saber que nada a faria mudar de ideia.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e se virou para Hermione.

''Tudo bem.'' - ele disse por fim. Caminhou até Hermione depositando um singelo beijo em seus lábios e falou, antes de aparatar. - ''Só espero que você não se arrependa disso. ''

Hermione fechou os olhos. Ela também esperava.

(...)

O barulho de diversas vozes não a deixava prestar atenção em nada especifico. Comensais, assassinos, aurores e voluntários se encontravam no primeiro andar do Largo Grimmauld. Obviamente suas memórias seriam devidamente alteradas para o segredo da sede continuar intacto.

Todas seriam. Exceto a de Malfoy. Porque ele moraria ali.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Hermione nesse momento e sua ficha finalmente caiu. Droga! Ela realmente iria tomar conta do Malfoy. Da barata nojenta e asquerosa! Da doninha, do odiador de sangue-ruins!

Onde ela estava com a cabeça mesmo? Se tocou da gravidade da situação quando um grupo do ministério apareceu ali alguns minutos após a saída de Ron para adicionar uma porta extra em seu quarto. Em _seu_ quarto. E obviamente onde essa porta daria? Aos aposentos de _Malfoy._

Sua cabeça latejou e ela levou a mão às têmporas. Droga de efeitos colaterais.

Continuou descendo as escadas, observando os infratores encontrando seus protetores, as caras de desgosto de alguns assim como a cara de alívio de outros. Afinal de contas, aquilo era melhor que Azkaban, não era? Pelo menos para eles.

A quantidade de pessoas foi diminuindo gradativamente, já que a maioria já havia se encontrado e se dirigido as suas respectivas residências. Com a menor quantidade de pessoas, foi possível começar a distinguir vozes, rostos e -

Hermione parou. Já conseguia ver um menino magro, com olheiras sob os olhos que nunca haviam existindo antes, encostado na parede dos fundos. Ele parecia acabado, desmoronado. Mas afinal, quem não estava?

Seus cabelos continuavam lisos e provavelmente sedosos; ainda possuía um ar autoritário e sabia que sua repugnância por ela ainda estava ali. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, porém, antes de chegar até lá, ele levantou a cabeça.

Os olhos dele continuavam incrivelmente cinzas e frios. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Droga, era só o Malfoy.

O primeiro olhar foi de susto. Obviamente já havia muito tempo em que eles não se esbarravam pelos corredores de Hogwarts; mas esse olhar logo foi substituído por um olhar divertido. Uma diversão silenciosa, que não deixava nem uma dobra de seu rosto sugerir que ele pudesse estar sorrindo.

Continuou a encarando, como se desafiasse ela, uma sangue-ruim, a chegar perto dele.

Hermione apenas sustentava o olhar.

O contato visual foi quebrado assim que Quim se aproximou de Malfoy. O auror sussurrou algo no ouvido do loiro que fez qualquer ar de ironia sumir de seu rosto arrogante. Ele encarou a castanha.

Seu olhar agora transmitia assombro e nojo.

Hermione sorriu enquanto se dirigia a ele. Talvez isso fosse ser mais divertido do que ela achava.


	3. Capítulo 3

Boooa noite, gente!

Primeiro quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Estou bastante errolada com a volta das aulas na universidade, mas não justifica ter deixado vocês tanto tempo sem notícias.

Segundo: Meu Deus, obrigada por esses comentários maravilhosos! De verdade, vocês não sabem o quão maravilhoso foi entrar aqui e ver isso. Me senti muito feliz. Qualquer desânimo ou vontade de desistir da fic que eu pudesse ter sumiu por saber o quanto vocês estão gostando :)' Tentarei de verdade escrever os capítulos mas rápido e maiores.

Por isso, Comentem mais hahahah me anima muito a escrever 3'

Avisando que a fic não foi betada (como sempre hah) e que vocês tem não levar muito em consideração os possíveis - e prováveis - errinhos.

Espero que gostem. 3'

Ps: Um beijo especial para Nomdeplume, Pietra Malfoy, R Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Carol, Sis94, Angel Tonks, Lunoca e jujubs. Vocês foram essenciais para eu prosseguir.

Beeijos,

Duda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

"Alguém estava tentando fazer uma brincadeira com a minha cara. A porra de uma brincadeira muito sem graça."

Draco Malfoy passava nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Conseguia ouvir o destino rindo dele. E o destino tinha uma risada muito irônica.

"Mas que droga!" - ele disse enquanto chutava o pé da cadeira de seu novo quarto. Sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto seu cérebro fervia. Era óbvio que tinha que ter um problema no meio. Era tão óbvio! Sua família não havia sido mandada para Azkaban mas era lógico que eles conseguiriam encontrar uma forma de ferrar com ele.

Se levantou e caminhou em direção a janela, a abrindo e sentindo o vento gelado bater contra o seu rosto. Apesar dos mil problemas que estava passando após o fim daquela maldita guerra tinha que admitir que o alívio que passou pelo seu corpo e o pequeno sorriso que havia brotado no rosto de sua mãe foram melhores que uma fétida cela naquela prisão.

Se virou e deu uma boa olhada em sua nova moradia. O quarto possuía um ar imponente, que o lembrava de sua antiga casa, ainda que possuísse poucos móveis. Apenas uma cama, um sofá e uma mesa com cadeiras no canto, além de, obviamente, duas portas: a de saída e a que dava pro quarto da Granger.

"Droga, a Granger."

O nojo se tornou evidente no rosto de Draco.

"De todos aqueles milhares de aurores eles tinha que me ter colocado logo com a sangue-ruim? Eles realmente querem que eu morra."

"Assassinado ou de nojo" - completou e sentiu um pequeno sorriso aparecer em sua face. Podia estar precisando de todo a ajuda do mundo naquele momento, mas se eles achavam que ele estava tão desesperado a ponto de obedecer todas as ordens daquela sangue-ruim imunda eles estavam muito enganados.

Sua família podia ter ajudado indiretamente o Potter, mas um Malfoy nunca se submeteria a sabe-tudo da Granger.

Nunca.

(...)

Entrou em seu quarto e se deixou cair na cama, olhando o teto. Havia deixado Draco em seu quarto, sozinho, para poder arrumar suas coisas e, consequentemente, para ela poder pensar.

Não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com o sonserino. Como eles podiam esperar que Draco Malfoy mudasse, em vista de que sua principal característica sempre fora a arrogância e o orgulho intocável.

Ouviu batidas na porta e passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto se levantava da cama. A abriu e deu de cara com Harry.

"Oi" – ele disse coçando distraidamente a cabeça e olhando de relance para o chão – "eu s-só queria saber se você estava bem."

"Ainda estou inteira se é o que quer saber." – disse ela dando de costas e abrindo a porta para o amigo passar – "Malfoy ainda não arrancou nenhuma parte do meu corpo. "

Harry suspirou enquanto sentava na cama e Hermione logo percebeu que o amigo estava genuinamente preocupado. Encostou a porta e seguiu os passos dele, sentando ao seu lado.

"Harry"– ela começou enquanto segurando a mão do moreno que fitava o chão – "Harry" – ela repetiu esperando-o a encarar. Ele o fez e ela continuou, olhando para dentro dos olhos verdes do melhor amigo que já tivera na vida – "Eu posso fazer isso, eu realmente posso."

Harry a abraçou, e Hermione e sentiu todo o peso da preocupação que ele carregava a dias. Encostou seu queixo no ombro dele, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Se sentia privilegiada de possuir uma amizade como aquela, e estes momentos a faziam perceber o quão perto ela estivera de perder o amigo.

Ele a soltou e Hermione secou rapidamente as poucas lágrimas que haviam se formado, com medo de Harry interpretar erroneamente seu momento de emoção, como na verdade medo do que estava por vir com Malfoy.

"Estou sendo idiota, né?" – ele disse sorrindo – "Você sempre foi a melhor de nós três."

Hermione apenas sorriu. Harry se levantou e pousou um beijo no topo da testa da amiga. Dirigiu-se a porta e a abriu.

"Mas sabe que pode desistir a qualquer momento, né? Ai nós o mandamos a Azkaban para dar um beijinho nos dementadores" – ele sorriu – "Meu Deus, seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida" – terminou gargalhando enquanto se desviava de um travesseiro jogado por Hermione.

"Só se lembre que eu tô aqui, ok?" – terminou arrumando os óculos e se dirigindo para fora do quarto , fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione se jogou na cama, voltando para a posição que estava antes do amigo bater em seu quarto. Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar na cena de Malfoy fugindo de dementadores.

Sorriu.

Let the games begin.

(...)

Draco bufafa de impaciência enquanto acomodava as últimas peças de roupa na cômoda de seu novo quarto.

Se dissessem a alguns anos atrás que estaria organizando suas próprias roupas ("o que deveria ser um trabalho de uma varinha!" – sua consciência gritava) teria rido e sarcasticamente respondido que nem sob o uso de imperius.

Atualmente _imperius_ tinha um novo nome: _Granger._

Bateu com força a gaveta e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

Ainda não sabia como, mas iria acabar com a vida daquela sabe-tudo nojenta, até chegar a um ponto que ela implorasse para que ele fosse embora. Quem sabe até oferecesse sua varinha em troca de alguns segundos de paz.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e sua família veio em sua mente. Como sua mãe estaria? Como seu pai estaria? Se ele, que fora obrigado a conviver por seis anos com esses idiotas, já não estava suportando, que dirá sua família que não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de gente.

Sabia que Lucius estava enclausurado na Mansão Malfoy – se é que podiam chamá-la de mansão, quanto mais de Malfoy, após o estrago que os vermes daqueles comensais haviam causado.

Sorriu com ironia: _vermes. _Balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto sorria com escárnio olhando para seu braço esquerdo, que insistia em lembrá-lo que ele era um daqueles _vermes._

Parou no meio de seu quarto e suspirou. Mas e sua mãe? Aonde haviam a levado? Será que estava em uma situação pior que a que se encontrava?

Um arrepio de preocupação passou em sua espinha: "Se ao menos soubesse aonde ela estava".

Fortes batidas na porta o fizeram dar um pulo e varreram rapidamente seus pensamentos.

Pensou em responder com um grito raivoso que a pessoa esperasse, mas se calou enquanto uma ideia passava em sua mente e um sorriso de lado surgia em seu rosto.

"Ah, Granger."

(...)

"Mas que droga, ele não responde." Hermione se irritara e continuava a esmurrar a porta do sonserino.

"Ah, que se dane" Pensou ela enquanto abria a porta sem cerimonias.

Deu um passo para dentro do aposento e o encontrou supreendentemente vazio.

"Mas que droga, droga! Cadê a donin-"

PUNF!

Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos com a batida estrondosa da porta e com uma voz fria que falava em sua nuca, fazendo um caminho de pêlos se arrepiarem.

"Vamos brincar, Granger."


End file.
